Creating a Report
InfoEngine’s reporting feature gives you a variety of ways to visualize the data table records. You can identify the objects to include by selection or query and you can direct the output to the screen, a file, AutoCAD’s text window, or even place a table of the report onto the drawing. __TOC__ Command CPIREPORT Report Styles Report properties can be changed on the fly and executed without saving the settings by clicking the OK button when you are ready to view the report. If you want to save or reuse a report style, use the style settings at the top of the Reports screen. Saved styles can be activated by selecting them from the Style Name drop-down box. 'Select By' Choose the method for selecting objects from the options presented here. 'Select Objects' Includes all objects that you select on the screen to include in the report. 'Linked Objects' Includes all objects that have records associated in the data table. 'Query Drawing' Selects objects based on a defined query. Objects will be included only if they are in the currently displayed drawing. 'Query Project' Selects objects based on a defined query. Objects will be included regardless of whether they are in the currently displayed drawing. 'Output To' Choose the method for viewing the report 'Screen/File/Print' View the report in a report window. You can subsequently save the report to a file or print it to any of your installed printers. 'Drawing Table' Place the report as a table object into your AutoCAD drawing. See Drawing Table Report for more on this feature. 'ACAD Text Window' Send the output of the report to the AutoCAD text window. 'File' Send the output of the report to a text file, comma delimited file, or Excel file. Setting Up Report Columns Select the columns tab to indicate which data columns to include in the report output. 'Source Columns' This list displays all of the columns in the active data table. Use the Add and Remove buttons to move them into the list of columns to display on the report. Each selection will be appended to the bottom of the report columns list. 'Columns on Report' When the report is displayed the columns will be ordered left to right in the list order selected here. Reordering Column Selections Columns may be reordered in the output by using the Move Up and Move Down buttons. 'Sort Columns by' Use the Add and Remove buttons to the left of the Sort By list to identify the sort order of the output in the report. The columns shown in the Sort By list also determine the grouping when the Subtotals box is checked. 'Show Column Descriptions' Check this box to see the descriptive names of the columns in the Source Columns list rather than the actual field names in the data table. 'Object Count' Check this box to display a running count of the data records in the report. 'Column Sum' Check this box to display a summary of numeric columns that are included in the report. For instance, if the field AREA_SF is included in the report and this box is checked, a grand total will be shown of all the displayed records for that field. 'Column Subtotals' Check this box to display subtotal summaries of numeric columns that are included in the report according to the field displayed in the Sort By list. Table Settings The settings for the drawing table report can be set in the Table Setting tab. 'Title' To place a title in the report, check the Title box and enter the title in the space provided. 'Title Text Size' Enter the text size for the title in drawing units. 'Column Headings' Check this box to include the column names as a heading on the table. Column descriptions will be used if that option was checked on the report screen. 'Gridlines' Check this box to include gridlines on the report table. 'Gridline Color' Enter or select the color for the gridlines in the report table. 'Text Color' Enter or select the color of the text in the report table. 'Layer' Choose a layer for the placement of the report table. You may enter a layer name that does not exist in the current drawing. If the layer does not exist when the report is created, it will be automatically created in the drawing and you will be prompted for the layer color. 'Text Size' Enter the text size for the report table. 'Report Width' Enter the width of the report table in drawing units. 'Line Spacing' Enter the line spacing to be used between each line of the report table.